


Messages Across Time

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Alternate Universe - Different Take, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Feudal Era, Friendship, Inu Youkai (InuYasha), Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kagome doesn't falls throught the well on her 15th birthday, Legends, Magical Artifacts, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pen Pals, Possessive Sesshoumaru, Prompt Generator, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Sesskag - Freeform, Soulmates, Time Travel, instead much later, instincts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Bored with her life where every day is the same, Kagome one day finds a blank notebook and takes it home with her. She begins to use it only to discover that someone responds each time she writes something down.This someone? A certain Inuyōkai Lord from 500 years ago.But what happens when she falls down the well and meets her ‘mysterious pen-pal friend’ in person?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 34
Kudos: 159
Collections: Inuyasha Fics





	1. The mysterious notebook

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first fic with this ship
> 
> Let me know what y'all think of this so far, I do love comments!
> 
> And yeah, this is gonna be a short story. I might end up adding a 5th chapter, or do a sequel, but idk yet

_Maths must have gone horribly wrong today_ , Kagome winced to herself, tightening the straps of her backpack on her shoulders as she walked back home.

She sighed softly to herself and glanced up at the clouds above, smiling gently when the wind moved through her midnight locks. “Well, time to go home, Kagome. Better try next time,” she told herself, nodding her head as she did so. The only thing she did not look forward to is telling her grandfather that she possibly failed an important exam, but that couldn’t be helped. She just had to get it over with.

 _Why is life so boring_ ? She thought while looking up to the clouds. Every day was the same. She woke up, had breakfast, went to school, had dinner, and then she went to sleep again. Sure, she saw her friends in between and occasionally did fun things with them or her family, but it wasn’t the same and Kagome felt like something important was missing in her life. _But what could it be_?

The most exciting thing to happen this year is that she almost fell down the well on her fifteenth birthday in order to capture her cat, who ended up startling her, but luckily for Kagome her brother stood close enough and managed to prevent her tumble down. She only had a scratch on her knees from when he tackled her down in his shock, but Kagome figured that would be better than broken bones which might have happened if she actually fell down the well.

But at least that might have been a bit exciting. 

“I wish that things would change and my life would become more excited,” she muttered under her breath, shaking her head at her ridiculous thoughts. What could she possibly expect to happen? That she would suddenly travel through time? End up in Narnia or another fantasy land with dragons and her grandfather’s yōkai and all that? She actually snorted, catching some looks from passersby which made her quicken her pace to escape their judgmental looks. 

She ducked into an alleyway, which was a faster way home on the days she decided to walk instead of using the metro. 

That was when something caught her eye.

Blue eyes glinted curiously as she stepped closer and took a better look at the said object. It was a dark blue book - a notebook - with a white dog illustrated on it. She looked around as if she could find the owner but found herself alone in the alley. Who would leave their notes behind?

Wrapping her hand in her sleeve, she carefully picked it up. While it appeared to be old, it seemed and smelled clean, and so she took it in her bare hands and flipped it open. Maybe she could find a phone number or something so she could bring it back to its owner. But to her surprise, the notebook was completely empty. 

There was no name. No address. No number. The pages were completely black as well, slightly yellowed around the edges. 

She looked at the cover again and studied the dog on it once she stepped out of the alley and back into the light. 

Kagome was more of a cat person, she _had_ a cat after all, but she had to admit that the dog was beautiful. Almost ethereal with its regal pose and noble air, for a lack of better words. On closer inspection, she noted that the dog was silver instead of white. The silver dog had a long mane and floppy ears, and it looked _soft_. Its eyes were red - her breath caught when she noticed its eyes were actually _rubies_ \- and an indigo crescent moon decorated its forehead, with magenta stripes around its mouth. She carefully traced the moon between the dog’s brows. “How pretty,” she murmured. 

Looking around one last time she shrugged. She really couldn’t see anyone who could possibly be the notebook’s owner. There were only some kids with their mother closeby, and she doubted the book was theirs. She put it in her bag, figuring out she could deal with it later. Somehow, she did not want to part from the book, she couldn’t, as if it was important to her but she did not know why. 

Maybe she could use it as a dairy? She had already filled up her previous one after all, so maybe it was fate that she found this one today.

~~~

“I’ll be downstairs at dinner!” Kagome called down to her family as she raced up the stairs, holding her yellow back to her chest. Upon arriving home, she had quickly told her grandfather that she had no idea yet what her grade would be - which wasn’t technically a lie - and she had given her mother a quick kiss on her cheek before going up. Her brother wasn’t home yet because she knew he was at soccer practice. 

Once in her pink room, she took the notebook out of her bag and tossed the sack in the corner of her room. Plopping down on her bed she looked at the silver dog again, wondering if it was based on an existing breed. If it was, it wasn’t one she knew. 

Picking up a pen, she opened the book and wondered what she should write. Somehow, she had the feeling she should start writing _something_ upon coming home, and Kagome decided to go with her gut feelings. Shrugging, she decided to simply start with complaining about her day. She could always come back and add more later.

With the last word written, she clicked the pen shut with a grin. 

But the grin vanished when, after about a minute of sitting there, a graceful swirling script started to appear under the portion she had written. The handwriting was smooth and very beautiful, but it made her blood freeze in her veins, for _books were not supposed to write themselves_!

Her heart stopped and she could do nothing but stare wide-eyed as _words_ formed on the paper. Without herself writing them down.

 _Try some green tea. This One finds it helps to calm down_ , the words advised her.

Gaping at the seemingly innocent book in her hands, Kagome came back to her senses and threw it away from her. Sitting up straight, she stared wide-eyed at the notebook now lying on the floor. The dog on the cover faced her, its ruby eyes seemingly staring her down from where she sat on her bed.

Kagome gulped and slowly stood up, warily walking over to the book and picking it up, hoping she had imagined it. But the words were still there, as was what she had originally written. Closing the book she tossed it down on her bureau. 

What was happening? Her mind was racing. Something like this wasn’t possible. She was pretty sure that it had been an ordinary blank notebook with a pretty dog on it, but ordinary blank notebooks did not write themselves. Sure, the advice actually seemed helpful and she would be sure to have a cup of green tea later, but that was not the point!

It must be a prank. Yes, that was what it must be. 

Glaring at the offending book she concluded that after dinner she would look upon the internet if such prank items existed. The book must be from someone who thought they were funny by scaring innocent high school girls. Huffing she left her room and did not look back at the book again.

But ‘This One’? What an ancient way of talking. Couldn’t the people behind the prank at least be a bit more modern? 

Dinner itself was rather uneventful. They had sushi today, and her brother talked about soccer and the upcoming game next Saturday. Her mother listened mostly. Kagome talked about her friends and school. And her grandfather talked about yōkai legends - and today it was all about Lord Sesshōmaru, a Silver Dog Demon from legends who apparently was the most powerful yōkai to ever live. Kagome had shortly looked up at the mention of ‘silver dog’, for it reminded her of the strange notebook she had found, but mentally scoffed at herself. Her grandfather and his silly tales and ‘yōkai-originated’ artifacts he collected, as if it could be real. They were just stories at most, but seeing as talking about everything yōkai made him so happy, Kagome merely bit her tongue and ignored his stories for the rest of dinner. 

Once dinner was over, she commented that she would work on her homework and took a cup of green tea back with her. Her mother gave her a funny look at that, for Kagome rarely drank tea, but the young girl merely shrugged and went back to her room.

Almost fearfully, she picked up the notebook again and looked at the first page where the words had appeared. No more words had formed. Just the same harmless advice to try green tea. 

She put the book away with the dog facing down and started up her computer and started her research on what kind of possible prank item it could be. And maybe, who had done it.

But even after three hours of research, when the clock struck ten, she still had found nothing and almost doubtfully, she pulled away from the screen and frowned at the book once again.

Using even her best skills of searching information - which she often used when she needed to write reports and look up information for her classes - hadn’t found any results. The only thing really was a science-fiction novel over a girl who found a book and used it to communicate with a guy from another world. It was silly really and helped her nothing at all. “So what are you?” She whispered to the book as if it could actually answer her. 

Taking up her pen again, she pulled the notebook closer and started to write, taking a new blank page. A single question.

 _Are you the book talking, or is there an actual person writing back_?

For the next ten minutes, she did nothing but stare anxiously at the mostly blank page. Her breath caught when the same beautiful script started to appear again.

 _Do not be silly_. Was all it read.

Kagome blinked at the four words that had appeared. She could almost _sense_ the offense radiating off them. If it was a person, Kagome figured she must have hurt their feelings.

_This One is not a book._


	2. Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here! Let me know what you thought of it!

Kagome had yet to determine if it was a good thing or not, but her life had definitely changed since she found the strange notebook in that alley. 

A _magical_ notebook. For Kagome had no idea how else to call it, even in her own mind.

Now she had a - more or less - magical pen-pal friend. And who could say the same?

She could only be glad that it was Friday and that the weekend was finally upon her. While not loving exams and most of her classes like every normal teenager, she did understand the importance of a good education and thus always tried her best with her classes and assignments. 

And since she was already finished with her homework - was even ahead with certain subjects - she could focus on the notebook on the weekends. She had already accepted that it wasn’t a prank, and while still uncertain _what_ it exactly was, she did plan on looking through legends and myths to see if she could find anything which might match up. 

Walking the halls towards her last class, she was aware of the notebook she carried in her bag, hidden amongst her study books. Kagome had been unable to leave it behind in her room. What would she do if her family found it and read its contents? 

No, it seemed like the best plan, for now, was to keep the book a secret. 

“Kagome!” A voice called cheerily behind her.

Turning around, clear blue eyes focused on the other girl hurrying her way. A smile formed on her face as she saw Emi hurrying her way. “Emi!” She greeted her, the two girls embracing briefly before heading towards their common class. 

“Where are Ayumi and Yuka?” Kagome asked her friend. 

Emi huffed. “Their classes finished hours ago so they’re already home. It’s just the two of us now.”

Kagome was amused. “It’s the last period. We will be done within an hour.”

“Still an hour too long.” Emi’s expression was so sour and displeased that Kagome couldn’t help but laugh at her. But only half-heartedly, for part of her couldn’t help but agree. Kagome wanted to go home as well and dive deeper into the mysterious book she had found. It had truly fascinated her, and trying to look up anything about it had kept her mind occupied. 

~~~

Kagome really wished that class would be over soon. Friday’s last period was a homeroom. But even if one was already finished with their homework, they were still not allowed to leave. Or talk with your friends.

She suppressed a sigh when she glanced at the clock. Forty minutes to go. 

Glancing around the room, she saw that most students were bent over their books or laptops. Someone was also dreamily gazing out of the window, another was playing a game on their phone under the table, and the teacher appeared to be busy with grading papers and was paying no attention to the class whatsoever. No one was paying any attention to her, or even glancing her way. Even Emi was busy with what appeared to be the English homework Kagome had already finished three days ago.

She pushed the history book she had taken out to look busy forward. The pages were opened on the feudal era, but she was not interested in reading it. Taking out the notebook, taking care that no one noticed the ruby eyes of the silver dog on it, she opened it and placed it in front of her. 

Maybe talking to this person would help her get through class faster. Realizing she had yet to introduce herself, she decided to start with that.

 _My name is Kagome. What is yours_? 

The answer came almost immediately. A single word. She did not even have to wait a minute until the graceful handwriting started to appear again. Kagome couldn’t help but wonder if the other person was bored as well. 

_Sesshōmaru_ , it read.

She couldn’t help but arch her eyebrows as she translated the name in her mind. ‘Killing Perfection.’ Who had that kind of name? Well, her magical pen-pal friend apparently. She carefully shaped the name with her lips. It seemed familiar and she knew she had heard it before. Recently even. But she couldn’t place her finger on it. Perhaps they shared a name with a movie character or celebrity who wasn’t all that famous?

At least it told her he was a guy, for she could _never_ imagine a girl having such a name. If her parents had tried naming her Sesshōmaru, she would have demanded a name-change when she was older. Kagome made sure to smooth out her features before she replied again.

 _No disrespect, but what kind of name is that? Don’t people make fun of you for having such a strange name_?

When the reply appeared, she could almost feel the anger but also surprise at her question. He had probably not expected her reaction, but what he _did_ expect she did not know. She couldn’t help but wonder if the notebook not only exchanged words but also emotions. And if so, what did he sense when she wrote? And did that mean he had a copy of his own?

 _No one would dare ‘make fun’ of This Sesshōmaru_.

What would he do if he did? But she did not ask _. Yes, of course. My mistake_ , she instead wrote down, apologizing to him. Sesshōmaru was clearly the prideful type, maybe even egotistical. She didn’t know what to think of that, but she would try not to offend him too much. There was more to every person than anyone would guess at first, and this Sesshōmaru was no exception, that she knew. She was fascinated with him and the book, and it would not do to piss him off so much that he wouldn’t bother replying to her anymore. Kagome would rather her life not turn dull again, he bought her a sense of excitement. She might not understand his name or really know anything about him yet, but that did not matter. She had the feeling that, eventually, they would know each other better.

He did not reply to her for a while and Kagome glanced around the room again. She was still ignored by her classmates and teacher, which worked well for her, and she turned back to the notebook opened in front of her.

 _Hey, Sesshōmaru. What would you do when you’re bored out of your mind, surrounded by many others who are essentially ignoring you but cannot leave the room you’re in_? She randomly wrote down. She blinked at the words but lightly shrugged. She never had been one for asking the normal questions when getting to know someone. Sesshōmaru would undoubtedly learn this soon enough.

 _This One would leave and let others deal with it_. He wrote. 

_I wish I could do that_. But she couldn’t. If Kagome just got up and left she would get in trouble with not only her school, but her family would be disappointed in her as well. And she couldn’t have that. They were too important to her.

 _Why don’t you_. She almost laughed. She could easily tell he was confused. Clearly, Sesshōmaru was the kind of guy who did as he pleased with little regard to others. 

_Sometimes one cannot do whatever they want. I have those who count on me to do this, and I cannot disappoint them_ . _What is boredom in the face of one's word and honor_? she replied, mostly thinking of her family. 

Sesshōmaru did not reply after that and Kagome glanced at the clock, noticing that there were only five minutes left until the school bell went off. And so she started packing her stuff again so she could go home later.

~~~

The next month seemingly passed in a blur. It was currently a short school holiday, and Kagome had promised her grandfather that she would help him clean his shed. 

She hadn’t found out much about the book, or the silver dog on it, but she did learn more about Sesshōmaru during that time. He was a rather closed-off person who never wrote large paragraphs of text. Most of the initiative to talk came from her as well, for very rarely she opened her book to a question of his own. He also seemed to love battle tactics and battle in general. He talked about it often and even asked her input on certain scenarios, and often having played such video games with her younger brother, Kagome knew a thing or two. But next to that one questionable hobby, he also had a surprising love for poetry and literature. 

During this one month, she gathered that Sesshōmaru was an educated, honorable, and strong willed person. His stubbornness almost rivaling her own. 

“Kagome!” Her grandfather called her way, the old man surrounded by large old-looking jars. “Can you look behind those boxes? There should be a tapestry of a Demon Lord behind them. I want to hang that one here instead.” 

“Sure thing!” She called back, tightening her ponytail. Knowing the boxes he was talking about, Kagome started with gently shoving them away to clear a path for her; knowing how her grandfather could get if she was ‘too rough’ with his things. The last box now out of the way, Kagome dusted off her sleeves before casually looking at the tapestry.

She did a double-take as her eyes widened in recognition. A gasp escaped her mouth. 

The tapestry of this ‘Demon Lord’ was of a large silver dog. A silver dog with a cloud-like mane and long tail and floppy ears. There were even magenta stripes on its cheeks and a crescent moon on its brow. Fierce red eyes seemed to glower down on her in an almost haughty way as if it looked down on all others. 

It was the same silver dog as the one on her notebook. The one she used in order to talk with Sesshōmaru. 

Only where the dog on her notebook looked majestic and regal, almost calm, this one looked ferocious and even terrifying. Its maw was set in a fierce snarl, sharp fangs bared, as the large dog prowled over what appeared to be a battlefield of corpses, floating above the ground. Spears and swords pointed its way from those who still lived, arrows raining harmlessly through the sky. But yōkai and humans alike seemed to fall before it like leaves in the might of a storm. _This_ silver dog seemed like it would take pleasure in ripping her apart without even sparing her a glance. A shiver ran down her spine.

A single word was written on the bottom of the tapestry. A name and what appeared to be a title of some sort. 

She leaned closer to take a closer look and her eyes widened even more.

 _Lord Sesshōmaru, the Lord of the West_ , was what it read.

“Sesshōmaru,” she repeated softly, saying that almost exotic name aloud for the first time. 

A crazy thought entered her mind then.

 _What if the Sesshōmaru I’m talking to is the same Lord Sesshōmaru who ruled those lands 500 years ago? The Silver Dog of the West_? 

She shook her head at that. No matter the coincidences between their names and the silver dogs, it was crazy. There were no yōkai. 

_Right_? She hated how a part of her was now unsure of the truth she had always believed in. Then again, her idea of ‘the truth’ started to change when she had found a magical book. 

But now she at least knew where she had heard his name before. She vaguely remembered her grandfather talking about Lord Sesshōmaru the Inudaiyōkai once in a while, but she couldn’t remember any details for she never truly paid attention to them. She just remembered that he was powerful and fearsome, which fit with this tapestry. But not necessarily with her notebook. 

“Did you say something, Kagome?” She heard her grandfather ask.

She looked back at him, eyes still wide. “This dog,” she said, pointing towards the snarling silver dog on the tapestry, “is this Sesshōmaru?”

Her grandfather looked up from his jars. His eyes lit up when he saw the tapestry. “That is indeed the Western Lord’s True Form,” he agreed.

“True Form?” She repeated stupidly. 

Her grandfather gave her an almost sad look. “Daiyōkai are shapeshifters in a way. They have a true demonic form and a more humanoid looking one. I know I told you of this before. It’s often in my stories.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, looking back at the silver dog. “I just remembered him.” 

“So you remember my stories?” Her grandfather appeared to be overjoyed about one of his grandchildren showing even a bit of interest in his hobby. She could not tell him that she actually recognized Sesshōmaru from the notebook she found. 

_It makes sense I couldn’t find any dog breed which looked like the silver dog on the notebook and this tapestry. For it's not a mortal dog. It’s a yōkai. An Inuyōkai_ were the thoughts racing through her mind. She reached up and carefully traced the crescent moon on the vicious dog’s brow. 

But what did that mean for the Sesshōmaru she talked with? Was it just a coincidence or not? Kagome had no idea about anything anymore. And she did not know what to think of that.

“Who are you?” She whispered so softly her grandfather could not hear. She did not know to which Sesshōmaru her question was addressed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagome is starting to doubt things now. I don't want her to just immediately believe in yōkai and all that until she has actually, ya know, seen one in the flesh - which will happen soon enough XD And while she has some doubts about Sesshy now, she's still not entirely sure. (Hope this is not too ooc for that's always my worries with my writing, especially when I do a ship for the first time :') Just felt like explaining this
> 
> Next chapter will also have parts in Sesshōmaru's POV btw :) And how do you think they will end up meeting?


	3. The girl who fell through time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up, thank you for being patient with me! :D
> 
> This chapter has both Sesshy and Kagome's POVs, and it's also longer than those who came before it, so enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you thought of it ^^
> 
> I also ended up changing the rating from G to T... you will learn why in this chapter XD

Sesshōmaru was bored. He had been bored for the past two hundred years. Sesshōmaru was on the path of Supreme Conquest to surpass his great and terrible sire and rise to the top as the most powerful yōkai of all the lands. Everyone would know his name and know that  _ he  _ was the most powerful one.

But there was one problem. There weren’t really any worthy challenges to be found during his travels, only weaklings in which he quickly lost interest, and as the years started to blur together the  _ boredom _ just crept up on him. Even his search for the Tetsusaiga lost some of its meaning and interest; yes, he still wanted the fang to wield its power as his own, but he wasn’t having any luck in finding it. And so he was bored.

He almost wished for a great catastrophe to befall his lands. Even if just to cure his boredom for a while and give him something to do. And so Sesshōmaru aimlessly wandered across the lands, hoping against hope that he would bump into something interesting. A puzzle, or a guest, a powerful enemy, or even his own father rising from the death to mock him. He was really open to almost anything by now.

And then something  _ unexpected  _ and  _ interesting  _ finally happened to him. Just not in the way he expected. 

A strangely bound scroll suddenly appeared before him. Right in the middle of the path he aimlessly wandered over in his boredom. At first he planned to just ignore it, but then he noticed that  _ he _ was portrayed on the cover. It was his great and terrible True Form. Crescent moon and magenta markings and all.

Sesshōmaru had wondered at what kind of sorcery it could be, but he was intrigued and thus casually picked it up. At least it was a mystery to solve. Jaken had known better than to question him about it, but he still saw the curious look on the imp’s face.

And then messages started to appear in the scroll. Someone started to talk to him, rambling and complaining about their day it seemed. His eyebrows had all but disappeared in his hairline when he witnessed how the words just appeared on a previously blank page. Inuyōkai were naturally curious creatures, and the Inu in him had been unable to leave such an interesting and intriguing puzzle unsolved. He wanted to know what the scroll was, he wanted to know who was writing to him, and he wanted to solve this mysterious puzzle which had all but fallen on his face. 

So he wrote back, just to see what would happen.

Sesshōmaru was quick to figure out that it was a connection which went both ways. He was able to write to this person whenever he pleased, and they could do the same. And he also learned that the person who wrote to him was an enigma, just like the strange scroll. 

He had learned that her name was Kagome. And Sesshōmaru couldn’t figure out this strange female. Sometimes he imagined how she would react to something he wrote or said, but she never did as was expected of her.

He had told her his name which was enough to make yōkai and human alike tremble and fall before him in awe and fear. He had expected her to be the same, to start treating him as his status as the Western Lord demanded, to try and appease him or even try to form an allegiance. But she did none of those things and instead did something no one had  _ ever _ dared to do before.

She made  _ fun  _ of him. She mocked him and made fun of his name and called it strange. He could even  _ feel _ her humor through her words. 

Sesshōmaru had been furious at the disrespect upon his person and had unleashed it upon Jaken who was unlucky to stand too close to him by kicking him across the road. And then he was mostly surprised, and even a bit curious about who this female was that she could treat him in such a way. Like he was just an ordinary male instead of a Demon Lord feared across the lands. It was something new, and he was  _ very much  _ interested. 

_ How curious _ , he had thought. 

And so, as the days and months passed, he changed his objective of finding the Tetsusaiga to finding Kagome so he could solve the puzzle she had become. If she were anywhere in the world, Sesshōmaru would find her, and he would solve the mystery she had become. 

Sesshōmaru leaned back against the tree he was seated against, Jaken and the two-headed dragon fast asleep. The moon hung high in the sky and the stars twinkled down at him, but he did not need the sun’s light in order to read. His golden eyes were focused on the scroll he was holding in his claws, and the words on it. Somehow they had started talking about their goals in life. Kagome clearly wanted to finish her education, her graduation was apparently near, before she would choose her path in life. And Sesshōmaru had told her about his path of Supreme Conquest and his goal to surpass his father and become the most powerful there is. And that led to him blinking down at her reply in confusion. Once again, she had surprised him.

He really shouldn’t be surprised anymore. 

_ I wouldn’t want to stand at the top. It seems lonely. And when you stand at the top of the world and have conquered everything there is to conquer and managed to surpass your father, what will you do then? What will your new goal become once you have everything you want? I would be bored out of my mind _ , was what she wrote. 

Sesshōmaru blinked again and frowned. 

What  _ would  _ he do once he finished his path of Supreme Conquest? Once he stood at the top he would be forced to sit in a throne and sit through court politics as he ruled over the territory he conquered. Just like his own mother in her palace among the clouds. His mother might like that kind of life and live for the dramas at court… but what about him?

Sure, he was the Western Lord, but he was still free to wander and patrol his own lands if he pleased. Next to honor, Sesshōmaru valued his own freedom. Would it be different once he became the Supreme Ruler of all yōkai? Would his boredom become even worse than it was now? 

Over the almost two years they had talked he had learned that she was human. He had not known what to think of that, but he was surprised to find he wasn’t as bothered as he  _ should  _ have been. Sure, she was mortal and physically weak compared to a Daiyōkai such as himself, but she was definitely better than the other humans. Perhaps he had been wrong to blame an entire species on the wrongdoings of the majority of that race, for Kagome was  _ definitely  _ different than the rest of her kind. He might not be willing to say that aloud, but he could at least admit it in the safety of his own mind. 

The reasons why Sesshōmaru hated humanity were numerous, but the main reason was that they lacked honor. And Sesshōmaru was a demon who valued honor greatly. In all of his years, he had seen humans go back on their word again and again, he had seen them lie and steal and kill their own kind. He had seen them abandon their own young to their fate. He saw them mistreat their own mates. He had seen them burn down entire villages and wage wars not for honor, but for gold. They were honor-less, greedy, lying worms. He just couldn’t understand them. And then his own father had died for one and his half-breed bastard brother. Sesshōmaru couldn’t see what his father saw, he couldn’t understand why he would have been willing to die for one.

But Kagome was different.

She held honor. She valued her family. She was selfish and kind, and genuinely seemed to care about him and those around her. She was educated and held knowledge, which was more than most women could say, and she spoke about the most interesting things. Part of Sesshōmaru was convinced that she was from another world, perhaps even the heavens. He could never sense so much as even a single lie from her, so he knew she spoke nothing but the truth through her messages. 

In his long life he had never met someone that could talk to him like she did, and make him respond to her questions. She could find something interesting in anything and could show him things that he would never see otherwise. She was fascinating. And he hasn’t even met her in person. He almost wanted to snort at the irony. 

He closed the strange scroll and placed it back in his sleeve, gazing up at the stars. A tiny smile formed on his face, which if Jaken had seen it would have scared him shitless. 

Yes, Kagome was very different indeed. And he would find her to learn all of her secrets. For he knew she held many, if only because of the strange words she sometimes used. 

He wasn’t entirely sure if she knew he was Inuyōkai but that didn’t matter. She would know soon enough whenever he found her. And he wasn’t about to let her go until he had learned everything he could from her. 

~~~

Sesshōmaru had searched out Bokusenō to learn about the scroll and the mysterious girl. The tree’s answer only served to intrigue - but also frustrate - him further. For Sesshōmaru learned that the scroll was connected through time itself, the ancient yōkai being able to sense a great power coming from it. 

Kagome was from a different time.

Nothing showed on his face as he walked a seemingly random path, Jaken and the dragon behind him, but his mind was whirling. He was sure that she was from the future, and not the past, for that would at least explain the strange words she used and the strange things she told him about. If it were the past, Sesshōmaru would have recognized it. He had been alive for almost a thousand years after all.

He was talking to someone from the future. 

Through the strange scroll and Kagome he held the knowledge of the future.

Golden eyes narrowed. “Hnn,” he muttered under his breath. This would prove to be more difficult than originally planned. 

Sesshōmaru had a lot of power and he could accomplish many things. But time travel was not one of them. He could not jump through time, grab the intriguing girl, and jump back to his own and take her with him so he could solve the puzzle she was. 

A sudden rise in a great power caught his interest. He stopped in his tracks, Jaken almost bumping into him before prostrating before him in apology, but Sesshōmaru did not notice the imp and instead his attention turned east. 

It was pure power on a scale he had never sensed before. Ancient and powerful and wild, he could almost taste it in the air. His instincts surged to life within and seemed to zero in on the origin of that power. Sesshōmaru was intrigued by that. He normally had his instincts under control and it only reacted like this when something important was happening, something he couldn’t miss. He narrowed his eyes as he seemed to glare down the horizon. Jaken was getting nervous from his staring at the horizon, he knew, but he didn’t care. 

_ Protect. It’s her _ , his instincts seemed to tell him by urging him to head east. To go to this power. To check it out. And to go fast. An almost dark glint entered his eyes as his lips curved up in a smirk. 

Jaken was downright petrified now and cowered before him upon seeing his stoic Lord smile, for nothing good ever happened when Sesshōmaru smiled. 

“How interesting,” he muttered, tilting up his head so he could smell the air. Pure power was what he scented. Never being one to ignore his instincts - Inuyōkai have been raised to always follow and listen to their instincts from a young age - he formed his Light Orb around himself and headed straight towards this power. He heard Jaken screech behind him at being left behind but Sesshōmaru did not care. 

Something interesting was happening. And he was going to check it out. 

Hiding his scent and aura he appeared on a tree branch in a flash of light. He looked around, for the powerful aura was strongest here, but could not see anything at first. He noticed he was at the forest where his half-breed brother was sealed away, but he knew that the powerful aura couldn’t possibly come from Inuyasha for there was no way. Something else was going on. 

Frowning, he looked down, at the clearing in front of the tree he sat in. His gaze fell on the well which was placed in the middle of nowhere. His eyebrows shot up in surprise when he noticed that the great power he sensed came from  _ the well _ . 

Sesshōmaru was fascinated by this sudden surge in power. And so he stayed on the tree and waited, sharp golden eyes never straying from the strange well. 

_ First the scroll, then the girl Kagome, and now this well. This One wonders if there’s a connection _ , he couldn’t help but think, narrowing his eyes in thought. 

Sesshōmaru waited for the duration of the day, for hours until after the sun had set without moving a single muscle. Just when he was about to get up and go elsewhere before returning in the morning, a flare of light caught his attention. It was the well, a blue - almost sparkling - light was coming out of its depth. Fascinated, Sesshōmaru leaned forward when he tasted that same  _ power  _ in the air again. 

And then the light was gone and a new scent hit his sensitive nose. His nostrils flared slightly as he analyzed it.  _ Human female _ , his nose told him. There was a human at the bottom of the well, and she  _ definitely  _ hadn’t been there before or the Demon Lord in the tree would have known. Interested to know what would happen, Sesshōmaru watched and waited. 

“Mama? Grandfather? Sōta?” A voice called from the bottom of the well. The Inuyōkai tilted his head. The name Sōta seemed familiar to him. With a start he recognized the name as belonging to Kagome’s younger brother.  _ Could it be her _ ? Part of him wondered. He leaned forward when he heard muttering, unable to catch the words even with his sensitive ears, and then a hand appeared on the lid of the well and the human hoisted herself out. 

The girl fell down, almost tripping over her own feet, and Sesshōmaru arched up an eyebrow at the strange kimono she was wearing. It was mostly white and pink, with red flowers at the hem, and it gracefully flowed around her and clung to her curves. Yet there were no sleeves and her arms were completely bare, more of her chest also showed than was usual.  _ Such strange clothing _ , he mused as he watched the girl stumble around and look around in confusion and perhaps a bit of fear. 

Blue eyes flashed in the darkness and Sesshōmaru was intrigued once more by their deep color. 

He had never seen a human with blue eyes before. They were always brown or black, rather plain and boring. Blue was a yōkai color, but her scent told him that she was completely human. No half-demon, quarter-demon or even less than that. 

She took out something from behind her back and held it close to her chest, as if taking comfort from the object. A silver dog with ruby eyes flashed up to him and Sesshōmaru’s eyes widened for he carried an exact scroll to that one in his own sleeve. 

_ It’s her. Kagome _ , every fiber of his being seemed to scream. 

Sesshōmaru had found her. And it was  _ she  _ who ended up coming to him in the end. He did not have to do anything except follow a trail of great power and wait. This mortal woman somehow traveled through time, something which even the most powerful of demons never managed to achieve. 

If he hadn’t already been fascinated before he would be now. For not only did this tiny woman jump through time, but she also carried a great power of her own. Sesshōmaru could sense it. This was a priestess, but more powerful than any he had even faced before. Perhaps her powers were even greater than those of Midoriko, who was said to be unparalleled. She was nothing but pure power; it shone through her skin and he could see it in her eyes. Even if she were untrained and probably unaware.

The woman - Kagome - gulped and entered the forest almost doubtfully, clearly not knowing what else she could do. And Sesshōmaru followed after her, staying hidden for now to see what she would do. 

~~~

_ A while ago with Kagome _

“You’ve done amazing, dear. I am so proud of you,” Kagome’s mother said with a proud smile on her face and tears in her eyes. 

Kagome answered with a radiant smile of her own. She had passed the final exams of her high school with flying colors and could finally start her life, as was often told to her by her teachers. Kagome hadn’t felt so sure, she still felt like something important was missing from her life, but she put up a happy smile for her family. “Thank you, mama,” she replied softly, embracing her mother in a hug. 

She didn’t know yet if she wanted to go to university. She didn’t know what kind of job she wanted. Kagome just wanted to live. She wanted to see the world and perhaps travel around some before she would decide what to do with her life. She had saved up for her trip and would leave for America tomorrow morning. But first her family had thrown a graduation and ‘have fun in America’ party for her, and Kagome couldn’t help but feel gratitude and love towards them. 

She had really made them proud. And that fact alone made the smile on her face more than genuine. Part of her wished that Sesshōmaru could have been here as well, but she knew that was impossible for she had the feeling that her pen-pal friend lived far away. She had just written to him of her graduation back in her room, after she had put on her new dress, but Sesshōmaru hadn’t yet replied and so she figured he must have been busy with something. 

Two years had passed since Kagome found the notebook which connected her to Sesshōmaru. She never quite managed to figure out  _ what _ it was, and Sesshōmaru did not seem to know either, but she did learn a lot about him. Kagome liked to say that they were at least friends, even if no one knew about him, for she had no idea how to bring it up and even start with explaining the notebook or him.

For Kagome suspected him of not being human but a yōkai. How her life had changed.

What he told her of his battles and his travels, and some of his part adventures, matched up with some of the stories she found about the Western Lord of legend. Her grandfather had been more than willing, happy tears in his eyes, to lend her every scroll and book he had about him when she asked about it. 

Sesshōmaru was actually the reason why she decided to travel. His own travels and life intrigued her; he could go as he pleased and live the life he wanted. Kagome wanted this same freedom.

She had never actually  _ asked _ him if he was Lord Sesshōmaru, the Western Lord, or even a yōkai, for she had no idea how to bring it up. And what if he weren’t? That could only get awkward and it did not help that a part of her was still unsure. Kagome had never met a yōkai before. And if he were indeed a yōkai she did not know how he managed to live that kind of life in the world they were in. She imagined him somewhere in the countryside, or perhaps hidden away in a faraway mountain or forest, untouched by humanity and away from prying eyes. Part of her also hoped she managed to find him during her travels, even if she knew the chance of doing so was basically zero. It was a large world after all, and they were but two people. 

She shook her head to pull herself back to reality. She was with her family right now and it wouldn’t do to be elsewhere with her mind. When she would head towards the airport tomorrow morning she knew she wouldn’t see them again for quite some time. So she would make the most out of tonight as she could. 

Maybe she could talk to Sesshōmaru again later tonight. That would just have to do for now.

And so Kagome focused back on her mother who led her towards the living room where her grandfather and brother were waiting for her. They had ordered in pizza and would just have a calm movie night. Kagome grinned to herself. There was no better way to spend her last night with her family before she would head out into the wide world. 

~~~

“Goodnight!” She greeted her family before giving everyone a peck on the cheek and heading upstairs. It was still rather early, but Kagome had a long journey ahead of her tomorrow and had thus planned to get as much rest as she could. 

When she was in her room and wearing her pajamas she looked in the notebook again to see if Sesshōmaru had replied during her family time. He hadn’t. Kagome tried not to think too much of it, for he was probably just busy, and instead focused on getting ready for bed before crawling under her covers and setting her alarm before going to sleep. 

Kagome woke up again before her alarm did. Wide awake. She frowned as she sat up, looking at her clock. It was barely four in the morning and the sun had yet to rise. It was still dark out. She still had almost an hour before she had to get up. 

She glanced at the notebook on her bedside table. The silver dog almost appeared to blink at her. As if something was about to happen.

She frowned and then she felt it. She didn’t know what it was. It tingles across her skin and seemed to awaken a part of her which had been asleep for the longest time. Eyes wide, she threw the covers off and stumbled over towards her window.

A gasp left her lips when she gazed at the well house at the shrine, noticing a blue light coming from under the door. It was hard to miss during the cover of the night. What was going on there? 

Knowing she still had some time she picked the first clothes she could find so she could check it out in her curiosity. The dress from last night. And hastily put it on before racing towards her door.

There she stopped and frowned, looking back at her notebook. Shrugging she went back and picked it up, holding it close against her, before hurrying out of her room. She was extra careful with the parts where she knew the floor would creak, and eventually she found herself standing outside. A shiver went through her from the cold morning air and the damp grass at her feet.

Perhaps she should have grabbed her coat, or at least some shoes, but Kagome knew she wouldn’t go back for that anymore. Instead she stepped towards the well house. 

The hairs on her neck stood up and she shivered. Someone was watching her. She spun around and gasped, for it wasn’t her family. It was a guy in his early twenties, wearing a business suit. His hair was black and eyes a light brown. Much to her amazement she watched how his entire appearance appeared to shiver before her, like an illusion falling away. 

The moonlight shone on now shimmering silver hair and bright golden eyes gazed at her.  _ Go _ , he seemed to tell her. A smile was shot her way, fangs flashing in the darkness. He looked breathtaking, almost ethereal, a creature of moonlight and starlight.

Kagome blinked and then he was gone. 

What was that? She shook her head and looked around. The mysterious guy wasn’t anywhere to be found and she wondered if it had been in her head. Somehow she knew it wasn’t. 

The blue light from the well house caught her attention again. Kagome could always wonder about that guy later, for now she  _ really  _ wanted to know what was happening there. Going over towards the well house, she pushed open the door and blinked down at the well.

The well had been sealed off previously, but those seals of wood and sutras were gone now and a sparkling blue light seemed to come from deep within the well. Kagome gulped nervously as she carefully descended the stairs, holding on to her notebook for dear life as if Sesshōmaru could lend her his courage through it. When she had reached the well she carefully leaned over and looked in to see if she could find the origin of this light. 

An invisible wind seemed to push her and Kagome screamed as she stumbled and fell down the well.  _ Oh crap _ , was what ran through her mind.

She clenched her eyes tightly shut as the blue light engulfed her almost as a long-lost friend might. She expected to crash at the bottom of the well and probably break something, maybe even die if she were really unlucky. She did not expect to land almost gently at the bottom of the well.

Her eyes opened and she looked around. The blue light appeared to have disappeared. Kagome was at the bottom of the well. She huffed as she stood up and dusted off her dress. She was glad that the notebook was still with her and picked it up.

She looked up at the lid of the well above her. She could swear that she saw stars but that was ridiculous. “Mama? Grandfather? Sōta?” She called out, hoping against hope that they would have gone to investigate her scream and would help her out. She waited for a while but nothing happened.

Muttering under her breath, she noticed the vines. She pulled on them. They seemed strong enough. Seeing no other option, she was forced to climb out of the well by using the vines, almost crying in relief when she took a hold of the lid and hoisted herself up and over it.

Kagome fell down on soft grass and she frowned. Standing up she looked around and fear gripped her heart.

Wild untamed forests surrounded her. Trees were everywhere and her family shrine, or even Tokyo, was nowhere to be found. The stars were bright and luminous above her head and she couldn’t spot any street lights anywhere. She feared she might accidentally kill herself in the dark by falling over a tree root and cracking open her skull or something like that. That would just be her luck.

She held the notebook tightly against her chest as she looked around again. She had the feeling someone was watching her but she couldn’t find anyone. She  _ really  _ hoped that was just in her head.

Gulping, she decided to start walking in the hopes of finding a town or  _ anyone  _ she could question about what was going on really. 

It was strange how she couldn’t hear any cars. Only complete darkness and she had to hold her hand in front of her so she wouldn’t bump into anything. Perhaps she should have just stayed by the well, but it was too late to go back now. She feared she might actually get lost if she turned around. She couldn’t smell pollution in the air as well, instead everything smelled fresh in a way she had never known before. Animal song was in the air as well; crickets and owls and what sounded suspiciously like wolves. She glanced over her shoulder as she walked, she  _ really _ had the feeling she was being followed.

And because Kagome wasn’t watching where she was going she missed the river she walked towards. She only noticed when she slipped and started to fall. Her head spun around and her eyes widened as she saw the strong stream below her.  _ Oh crap _ . She screamed, scrambling back but she was too late and slipped, falling down towards the water below.

She clenched her eyes tightly shut and screamed again, bracing for impact. An impact which never came. Instead someone appeared to have caught her. She peeked open one eye to look at her savior and couldn’t stop the small gasp of wonder escaping her. 

Long silver hair and brilliant golden eyes. He was impossible to miss in even the complete darkness around them. For as dark as the night was, her savior glowed with an unearthly splendor that even darkness couldn’t hide. 

He looked just like the mysterious guy she had seen at her home, she realized. Only the one who had just saved her looked younger, his hair was longer and his clothing was different. Traditional instead of a suit, white instead of black. It was also hard to miss the markings on his face and gracefully pointed ears. ‘I am not human’, everything about him screamed at her. Yet she wasn’t afraid. 

It was a yōkai who had saved her. Who was currently holding her bridal style as he appeared to be studying her curiously. The notebook was luckily still in her grasp and Kagome cleared her throat, realizing how rude she must seem. “Thank you for saving me,” she whispered, deciding to give him a smile.

The beautiful yōkai looked surprised at her words. As if he really hadn’t been expected to be thanked by a human. His expression did not change and stayed much the same, but she could see it flash through his glowing eyes. 

“Hnn,” was all he said before focusing ahead again. 

Then Kagome frowned when she tried to figure out  _ how _ he had saved her. She had been falling down towards the river and unless he could fly… her mind stopped and she craned her neck around in order to look around.

Clouds and stars and darkness were all that was around them. A cold wind hit her in the face and the dark shapes of the forests and lands below sped by under them at great speeds. They were  _ flying _ . He could fly. 

She gulped nervously, really hoping he wouldn’t decide she wasn’t worth his time anyone and drop her. As a human she would not survive a fall from so high. She decided to focus back on him, knowing she would only get nervous by watching their surroundings.

The silver yōkai was already watching her with an almost amused glint in his eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him in warning, wondering if he was making fun of her. “Where are you taking me?” She asked instead. He did not answer which made her huff. That only seemed to amuse him further. 

His eyes scanned her once, almost lazily, before looking ahead again. “This One will not drop you,” he told her. As if to prove his words, he held her closer against him, being mindful of the spikes on his armor. 

Kagome blinked up at him. That formal way of speaking was familiar to her.

The wind blew his hair out of his face and with a start she could see the crescent moon he bore on his forehead.  _ A crescent moon and magenta markings _ .  _ Silver hair.  _ Her eyes widened in honest surprise and recognition. 

“Sesshōmaru?” She whispered. 

The silver yōkai looked down at her. He arched up one of his delicate silver brows. Apparently deciding to amuse her, he nodded, making her mouth drop open in nothing but shock as she gaped up at him. 

She had accidentally found Sesshōmaru. Her savior was no one other than Sesshōmaru. 


	4. Yōkai and human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up, do let me know what you thought of it!
> 
> And for those who have already noticed, yeah, I've changed the total chapter count from 4 to 6. I simply realized I would need 2 extra chapters to wrap this story up so yeah XD Rejoice lmao

Kagome could do nothing but openly gape at Sesshōmaru who was still flying them someplace. Her gaping seemed to amuse the yōkai greatly, if the quirking of his lips was anything to go by.

A particular cold gust of wind made her shiver and bring her back to reality. No matter how amazing it was to meet him, albeit in a rather unexpected way, it was  _ cold  _ so high up here.

The fur pelt around his right shoulder caught her attention. The warm and soft looking fur. She glanced at the pristine looking demon who seemed to be unbothered by the unforgiving wind and low temperatures. He did not look like the type who would need a fluffy blanket to keep warm. He did not look cold at all. 

Her blue eyes narrowed on the fluffy accessory, wondering what he would do if she took it to stay warm. Another cold gust of wind which painfully bit her cheeks made the choice for her. Her hands took a hold on the blanket-like-thing and she moved it off his shoulder and around her. Immediately, the cold was gone and she was wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. It was so  _ soft  _ and  _ fluffy _ ! She hummed happily and snuggled closer into the fur. 

Noticing a stare on her, she blinked up towards Sesshōmaru who was studying her with an odd look in his eyes. Again, he raised one of his eyebrows, as if silently asking her what she was doing with his blanket. 

Kagome huffed, holding on to the fur and the notebook. “I am human. Humans are not meant to be so high up in the air without any protection against the elements, I will freeze to death!” She told him. “Your fur is warm so I am borrowing it for a while,” she tilted up her nose at him, silently daring him to take the fur back from her.

The yōkai blinked, seemingly genuinely surprised and startled about something even if his expression stayed much the same. Kagome wondered how he was doing it. “Humans die when they get cold?” He asked. 

Now Kagome blinked. “Only when it’s  _ too  _ cold. And we don’t die immediately, the cold makes our bodies shut down. It’s a rather slow progress,” she decided to inform this clueless demon.

Sesshōmaru did not answer again and instead focused back on the horizon and wherever he was taking her. But something that surprised her was how the fur seemed to move closer towards her and wrap more snugly around her form  _ all on its own _ . She blinked down at the strange fur, wondering what she had exactly grabbed, but figuring that since it was warm and did not seem likely to eat her, she stayed put and all but hid her face in its soft fluffiness to completely hide from the cold. 

Being securely in Sesshōmaru’s grasp like this and wrapped in this soft and warm fur she found herself growing drowsy. She blinked a few times to keep her eyes open but eventually Kagome lost the battle and fell asleep in Sesshōmaru’s arms. 

~~~

The sunlight was what woke her up.

Kagome frowned and snuggled closer into her blankets, wondering if she had forgotten to close the curtains last night. She pulled the fluffy blanket over her head to block out the sun and sighed in content when it was darker again. She vaguely noted how this blanket seemed to be fluffier than any she ever had before, but not thinking much about it in her still sleepy mind. 

_ Maybe I’m already in America and this is my new blanket _ , she thought. Then her eyes shot open when she remembered she had never gotten into an airplane. And it was already light outside. Her alarm never went off. Eyes widening drastically she shot up in bed, wondering if she overslept. She blinked at the sight before her for this was  _ not her room _ .

She was outside, laying on the grass under a large tree. What met her view was a large sparkling lake surrounded by a forest on all sides and a cascading waterfall. The sun reflecting off it created a rainbow of colors and her eyes followed the movements of a colorful bird who flew past. She could see mountains raising tall and proud in the distance, white snow on their tops. It appeared to be a clear day with not a single cloud in sight. Crickets chirped around her in the morning and bird song was all around. Her notebook was laying next to her, she noticed, on the roots of the tree. 

Kagome’s mouth had all but dropped open, wondering how she ended up in such a beautiful place and what happened to bring her here. She shook her head and yawned, reaching up to rub the sleep out of her eyes as she tried to wake up by blinking into the sun’s glare. With a start she remembered. The well. The dark forest. Her near death and being saved by Sesshōmaru.

_ Sesshōmaru _ .

Was he the one who bought her here? She looked around to see if she could spot the silver dog demon anywhere but could not see his silver hair or white clothing anywhere. She frowned and fingered the blanket she had been wrapped up in. Blinking, she looked down to realize she was still wrapped up in Sesshōmaru’s fur-thing. 

_ It sure is soft _ , she thought to herself, bringing it closer so she could nuzzle her cheek against the oh-so soft fur.  _ I wonder where he got this. I want one as well _ . 

Something dropping down in front of her made her jump and squeal in shock. A low snarl met her ears and she looked up wide-eyed to see Sesshōmaru stand above her with a scowl on his face. _ He sure moves fast _ . Figuring she must have hurt his sensitive demon ears she cleared her throat. “Sorry about that, you just startled me,” she said. 

“Hnn,” was all Sesshōmaru said as he walked past her and sat down against another tree. Knee tilted up and one arm draped over it. He gave her a look, glancing down towards the objects he had all but dropped at her feet before looking back at her face with an arched eyebrow. 

Kagome looked down at what he had bought her to notice two wrappings. She could smell food from one of them and her mouth watered. She all but pounced on it and unwrapped it for she was starving. What met her eyes was plain rice with what looked like some kind of fish, but Kagome did not care what it was. She hasn’t had breakfast yet and food was food! Who was she to say no when Sesshōmaru had gone to the trouble to get her something? “Thank you for the food,” she told him with a respectful nod, giving him a smile before she picked up the chopsticks - happy they were included - and dug in. 

Hungry as she was, Kagome still tried to prevent herself from wolfing it all down. She’d rather not get the beautiful fur dirty, sure her yōkai friend wouldn’t appreciate that. Once she took a few bites to take care of the worst of her hunger, she turned towards her silent companion to see him already studying her. “Where did you get this?” She asked him, trying to start a conversation. 

“A human village,” was all he said.

She arched up an eyebrow, taking another bite. Even if it was cold it really wasn’t bad. “They just give food to yōkai there?” She wondered what town he went to. And village? Wasn’t that a rather old term to use? She had never seen someone like him in Tokyo before at least.

Sesshōmaru’s face was blank. “They ran upon noticing This One’s greatness and This Sesshōmaru took it.” 

Her other eyebrow met its twin as she looked at him in surprise before slowly shaking her head and chuckling under her breath. She really wondered how he hadn’t made it to the news yet. “By the way, Sesshōmaru, where am I?” She decided to change the subject and get some answers on her current situation. 

“Wrong question.”

She frowned at that and the yōkai looked away from her to gaze at the lake before them. “Not  _ where _ , but  _ when _ .” 

She really wondered what he meant by that. She put down her breakfast and gave him a confused look. He apparently did not need to look at her to sense her confusion. She wondered if he could smell it. He was a  _ dog  _ demon, wasn’t he? An Inuyōkai. He reached in his sleeve and took out a blue binding. Her eyes widened when she recognized it as a notebook similar to her own. The only difference was how the dog on his version faced the other way. “Bokusenō told This One that the scrolls are connected through time,” he said, giving her a look with his glowing eyes, “through the magic of the well you traveled from the future to the time we’re currently in.”

He addressed her carefully, clearly wondering how she would take this news. 

Kagome could only blink at him as her mind all but shut down. Time travel?  _ Her _ ?!

She shook her head as she wondered what she got herself into this time. “Explains why I couldn’t hear any cars,” she muttered, glancing at the lake almost dumbly as she tried to wrap her head around her current situation. She knew that Sesshōmaru was not the type to lie, so no matter how unbelievable it sounded she knew it was nothing but the truth. Somehow she had really managed to travel through time. Glancing back at the Demon Lord next to her she almost laughed at the downright baffled look in his eyes. Figuring it must be because he had no idea what a car was she decided to explain. A smile on her face. “A car is almost like a metal carriage which moves on its own. We humans have developed it and use it to cross greater distances and save time. It’s much faster than on horse-back or walking.” 

He seemed rather intrigued by that as he nodded, accepting her explanation of the foreign word. She cleared her throat again, picking up the bowl with rice once more so she could finish breakfast. “Do you know in what time period I am?”

“Not sure. But the human clans wage near-constant war against each other.”

“Sounds like the Warring States Period,” she muttered, doing the quick math in her head from what she remembered from her history classes. “So probably 600 to 400 years.” 

She leaned back against the tree she had slept under and absently finished her food, wondering what she was to do now. This was not exactly the safest time period; for not only were there yōkai - she was sure not all would be as nice as Sesshōmaru was to her - but there were also constant wars. Knowing her luck she would die within the next few days. Her fingers combed through the fur wrapped around her and she glanced down at it. “Where did you get this?” She absently wondered aloud, glancing back at Sesshōmaru.

_ Why do you want to know _ , his eyes seemed to say.

Kagome huffed. “I want to get one of my own. It’s very soft.”

Now his lips actually quirked up in amusement, eyes like honeyed gold in the morning light. “That will be impossible,” he said. She narrowed her eyes. “ _ That _ ,” the demon nodded towards the fur, “is Mokomoko. This One’s mane and tail in his True Form.”

She needed a moment to let that sink in. When it did, she blinked down at the fur and was surprised to see the end wave at her. She was wrapped up in Sesshōmaru’s  _ tail  _ and had used it as a blanket. Sputtering and face red, she jumped up and untangled the fur from around her before throwing it back at the very amused yōkai. “I’m sorry for just grabbing it! I had no idea!”

But he did not seem to be overly bothered by it and Kagome watched how the tail moved back to its place on his shoulder. He merely nodded towards the last wrapping she had yet to open up. She blinked down at it, almost having forgotten that he had gotten her something else next to the food. She carefully kneeled down before it and unwrapped the parcel. A traditional garb met her eyes. She carefully traced the white kimono and blue hakama. The material was much softer and stronger than she expected. “It’s made from silk spun by a spider yōkai,” Sesshōmaru informed her. She gave him a surprised look. “As it is yōkai silk it will wash and repair itself.” His lips quirked up again. “It should also keep you warm.”  _ So you won’t have to grab This One’s tail anymore _ , remained unspoken, but she could almost  _ see _ it in his amused eyes.

She avoided his eyes, feeling a blush rise on her cheeks. Then she realized something in a flash. “You said that the well’s magic brought me here,” she said, glancing back at the demon, “do you think it can also bring me back again?” As a human she wouldn’t be able to live through the centuries to reach her own time. If she didn’t return she would never meet her family again. And it wasn’t like she would never see Sesshōmaru again, for she had seen him before falling in the well. They could meet again in the modern time.

But it clearly did not please the Demon Lord for a scowl formed on his face and she was startled by the almost dark and even possessive glint in his eyes. “You are not leaving,” he said, the fur on his shoulder bristling up ever so slightly. 

It was silent for a while before her eyes narrowed dangerously. “Excuse me? You might have saved my life, but that does not mean you can tell me what I can and cannot do!” She hissed slowly. “I know it’s different in this time, but where I’m from, women decide their own lives.”

Sesshōmaru bared his fangs. They were sharp and gleamed dangerously in the light, but Kagome did not lessen her own glare. He might be the most powerful and terrifying demon to ever live, but he wasn’t to her. “It won’t work either way,” he almost snarled, “the magic of the well is gone.”

Her glare all but disappeared as her eyes widened in shock. “What?”

Sesshōmaru huffed and tilted up his nose, giving her an almost haughty look. “The magic disappeared when you passed through. This One could sense it and doubts it will reappear.” 

She blinked, forcing herself not to cry. So she will never see her family again? She gulped. “Listen, Sesshōmaru,” she said, voice softer than before, “centuries might be nothing for a yōkai like yourself. But not for me. I am human. Mortal. I will probably die in about eighty years, most likely less in this time period,” she tried to ignore his growl at that, “even if the well does not work anymore, can you at least let me try? I told you about my family. You know what they mean to me. And now I might never see them again. Please let me try.” Seeing that he was still unconvinced she used her last card. “Even if the well allows me to pass it’s not like we will never meet again. Before I fell through the well I’ve seen you there in my time. No matter what, we will meet again.”

The silver yōkai scoffed and Kagome’s hope sank to her feet. She would need his help to reach the well again, if only because she had no idea how to get there and she probably wouldn’t survive the journey on her own. She also had no idea how far he had flown them, all she knew they were on the other side of the country. But he surprised her by nodding his head. “Very well. We shall depart once you’re ready.” Then he leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. She wondered if he was planning to take a nap, but somehow she doubted that. He didn’t seem like the type to let down his guard like that.

Glancing down at the dress she was wearing she winced. The hems were ripped from her tumbling through the forest and she was sure there were grass stains as well. She was grateful that Sesshōmaru had bought her a change of clothes and she picked it up before going over to the lake. 

Like every modern girl she preferred warm water, but she knew that unless they came across a hot spring this would have to do. She gave the Demon Lord she was with an almost nervous glance once she had kneeled down by the water, but Sesshōmaru’s eyes were still closed and he did not seem likely to peek.  _ I’ll just have to be quick _ , she told herself, quickly peeling off the dress. She gave him one last glance before she splashed water on her, washing herself the best she could without the use of soap and shampoo, trying to suppress the urge to shiver from how cold the water was. She never thought she would miss a hot bath  _ this  _ badly, but here she was. 

She must have washed herself in record time. Using the clean part of her dress as a towel she frowned down at what was left of it. And it was such a pretty dress, but she did not have much of a choice here. Leaving it where she was she sighed and put on the clothing Sesshōmaru had given her. She combed her fingers through her hair and struggled with the obi, she eventually gave up and huffed, glancing back at the yōkai who had not moved a muscle. Face tinting up she went over to him. 

Golden eyes opened when she got closer and silently addressed her. Kagome had no idea what he was thinking right now, what he thought of her in this kimono. She awkwardly cleared her throat. “Can you please help me with my obi? I don’t know how to do it properly.” She willed the blush away from her face but wasn’t very successful. 

The yōkai arched up an eyebrow, clearly wondering how she didn’t know something so simple. Kagome huffed and pointed towards the kimono. “Where I’m from we don’t wear such clothing anymore so I don’t know how to tie it properly. Just look at my dress, it looks very different.”

Sesshōmaru gave the smallest shrug before rising in such a fluid and graceful movement that Kagome almost pouted at him. It wasn’t fair how he was so graceful while she was a total klutz. He walked behind her and silently tied her obi around her waist, his claws barely touching her yet she was unable to completely fight the shiver going down her spine. He stepped back. “Thank you,” she whispered, picking up her notebook and holding it close, “I’m ready to go now.”

He surprised her by placing an arm around her shoulders before light engulfed them all around. Kagome yelped, feeling her entire body turn into atoms and travel at impossible speeds across the lands. It was terrifying, but also surprisingly exhilarating. She felt completely free and lawless. She knew that the scientist of her time would have a field day by getting to study  _ this _ . Before she knew it, her body was formed again and the grass was under her feet. Kagome wobbled and would have fallen over if not for the yōkai steadying her with his arm. When the world wasn’t spinning around anymore she turned to him and gave him a brilliant smile. Sesshōmaru’s eyes widened in honest surprise at seeing the genuinely happy and excited look she gave him. “Okay, that’s awesome! We totally have to do that again sometime!” She danced out from his hold and looked around. This appeared to be the clearing where she had climbed out of the well, only during the day instead of night. 

She walked over towards the old well in the middle of nowhere. She looked around. “In my time,” she whispered, “this is the location of my family’s shrine. It’s where I grew up.” She said, knowing that the Inuyōkai could hear, even if he did not answer. 

She was aware of his gaze on her when she reached the well and touched the lid with her hands. She could not feel this strange tingling on her skin as she had felt during that night. Taking a deep breath, she climbed over the lid and jumped down. 

Her feet touched the bottom of the well and she looked up. It was not the roof of the well house which met her eyes but the clear blue sky of the Feudal Era. A whimper was torn out of her as she sunk down on her knees in defeat, her fingers digging in the ground under her as she bowed her head and willed the tears not to fall.  _ Mama. Grandpa. Sōta. I’m sorry _ .

Kagome would never see her family again. It struck something painful in her heart and she choked on a sob as the tears finally fell. She was aware of a shadow falling over the well but she ignored it. She knew who it was. Sesshōmaru did not say anything. He did not tell her that it would be alright. He did not try to soothe her. And for that she was glad. He only stood there and that was enough.

She wasn’t quite sure how long she had sat in the well. But eventually her tears seemed to dry up and her knees started to hurt from how long she had been sitting on them. Wiping the tear strains away from her cheeks she stood on shaky legs and looked up at the golden eyes silently addressing her from above. She gave him a shaky smile before reaching for the veins and starting the climb out of the well again, holding the notebook close. The climb was slower than last night, for she knew she was really leaving her own time and family behind her and so she took the time to silently say goodbye one last time. 

When she almost reached the top, the silver yōkai surprised her by taking a hold of her wrist and tugging her out. When she stood on her feet before him again he let go and addressed her silently. 

“Thank you for bringing me here,” she whispered. 

“Hnn.”

She almost smiled at that. That sound was starting to become familiar to her. “Sesshōmaru?” She asked him. He gave her an almost curious look and she gulped. “Can I come with you?”

_ Why _ ? His eyes seemed to say. But he did not seem displeased about what she asked of him, merely curious. 

Now she did smile. “You are the only one I know in this strange world. You are someone familiar, and I trust you. I would also like to get to know you better.”

His expression did not change. “This One is yōkai. You are human.”

She arched up an eyebrow. “So?” She challenged him. He blinked at that. “You are just Sesshōmaru. And I am just Kagome. That’s all.”

Sharp golden eyes studied her for the longest time, surprise flashing through them. Kagome noticed the sharp and wild edges to his slitted pupils, the almost animalistic and fierce look they gave him. Blue eyes bravely met their unblinking stare without flinching back from his inhuman ones. Eventually, Sesshōmaru gave the smallest shrug and muttered something which sounded suspiciously like ‘foolish girl’, but aloud he said. “Do as you please.”

Then he turned around and walked away from her, his long silver hair gracefully swaying behind him, the sunlight turning the strands in the palest gold. Kagome grinned for that was as much as a ‘go ahead’ as she would probably get. 

Giving the well one last almost sad look, she shook her head and followed after Sesshōmaru. She might be stuck in the past, and she would probably break down a few more times during the moments she missed her family and friends the most, but at least she was not alone. 

Because his back was turned her way, Kagome did not notice the almost terrifying smirk on the Inuyōkai’s face when he scented her going after him out of her own free will. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are gonna be some time skips in the following chapters btw, but let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you think is gonna happen next! I love hearing from you all :)
> 
> Thanks for all the support and comments so far as well <3


End file.
